What To Do?
by midnight03
Summary: The naruto gang in the pokemon world. What would happen if the Konoha 12 where split up and Sakura was in the akatsuki.And Orochimaru wants Sakura for something he did to her a long time ago. I suck at summary i know but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my second story for Fanfiction. My first story was bad and sorry about that, but I hope that this on is better. So please enjoy reading my story.

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Haruno. And this isn't my first contest. Its probably about my third time to enter the grand festival. But it's my first time to be in the tight spot I'm in right now. If I don't win right know i wont be able to make it into the next round, to fight more people and acutely become the Grand Champion.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on the ground. Now Umbreon, use Shadow Ball on the Ice Beam" I shouted.

The ice beam explodes in the air when the Shadow Ball hit it. The ice crystal came down in tiny shards you could barely see the different tiny designs. Land on my Pokémon as they landed on the ice platform that she made in the first attack. When she was defending a Air Slash from Ino's Swellow.

"Rapidash, use Fire Blast. Swellow, use Air Slash on the fire then use it on both of her Pokémon." Ino ordered her Pokémon seeing that the time was almost out and that we had the same amount of points.

"Glaceon, Icy Wind. And Umbreon, use Shadow Claw with the Icy Wind. And attack Ino's Pokémon." Seeing as I only had had time for one last attack I deiced to us the move we have been working on. Both of these attack brought out the aura of mine and any Pokemon we are fighting against.

The Pokémon were done charging their moves, they charged at each other.

Ino's Pokémon had a bright red and a dark blue on them. My Pokémon had a light blue and a dark purple on them.

The attacks of both of the side made a huge explosion.

When all of the dust stopped coming. We both immediately looked at the board and what we saw surprised as both.

Thanks again for reading What To Do?

Please review and please don't be hateful. Thanks and I will give you another chapter maybe tomorrow. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating when I said I was. I got busy with my family vacation and I completely forgot to update. I am so sorry please forgive. I would also like to give a big thank you to Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha. She was the first and only person to read my story. I hope a lot of people will like my story.

The Results

Chapter 2

The board said I won. I heard the cheers for me and smiled my big smile. I looked to ino to see that she was walking toward me.

"Good job billbrow. You grown but you still have one more battle do you think you can do it?" Ino asked.

"Hai, I know I can. If I could beat you I know I can beat more." I said.

"I can tell you one thing. Naruto and Sasuke would be surprised to see that you can do all of this and that you are also on Team Akastuki." Ino turned to me as she said this.

I got silent after she said that. I lost my best friends because they want to get stronger and fight against their bother's that are in the elite nine. Even I am the same age as my best friends, who are Deidara and Sasori. There the same age as me but I can still wipe the floor with them.

"If they come to challenge Itachi or Pein they will have to get through all of the Akastuki. You better get going, but please promise me that you will be watching me. Ok." I said

"You know I would never miss it for the world." Ino said.

"Great see you later then." I said while walking away with my pokemon in my arms.

"Hey guys did you see me?" I asked as soon as I saw the Akastuki.

"Of course we would not miss it for the world. You know that." Konan said while give me a hug.

She has always been like an older sister to me. As soon as she let me go I got tackled by Sasori and Deidara.

"You did great. That combination was beautiful. The color was beautiful, and the way it combined with your pokemon. It was so beautiful. That's why you will win this contest." Deidara said.

"Don't be so sure. I still have to fight either the red hair lady or Gaara sister Temari and you know that she taught me some of the things I know." I said while debating if I could win. "It was hard enough to win against Ino and you guys know that". I mumbled.

"Believe in your self. I know you can do it I mean your not in the Akastuki for nothing and you know that." Sasori said.

"Yeah I know you always say that and I will win its just you know since you guys help me with my confidence it help me more then you can know." I smiled at them as I said this. They did help me with my hard times when my family dead, because of a rouge trainer thought it would be nice practice to attack them with there pokemon moves. And also when my friends left.

"Now since that match is done I will present the last contest. Will these contest come to the stage with a new set of pokemon and then we will begin. Now these people are Temari and Sakura." The announcer said on the TV and the income.

"Will I am going wish me luck," I said while picking up my two new pokemon with seals on them.

"Good luck" I heard them say as I walk away. To face my other big sister for my last ribbon.

Another cliff hanger. Sorry for giving you guys two in a row. I will try to update as soon as possible. Reviews would be awesome. Please no hateful ones. Thank you.

See you guys next time.

Midnight03


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everybody for reviewing my story. I want to give a big thank you to Sincerely C-kun and to Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha.

Sincerely C-kun really helped me by reading over my story and pointing out what I did wrong. And Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha read my story and told me it was good.

Thank you everyone to that has read my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would be giving you guys more of it.

Chapter 3

"Help me welcome to the stage Temari and Sakura." The announcer said. While the platform I was standing on moved up to let the people in the stadium see me. What I saw or more rather heard was that they were screaming for both of us.

"Sakura and Temari are here to see which one of them will fight Karin at the end of all of this. Wish them luck and let's begin." The announcer shouted.

"Flygon and Frolass come on out." Temari said while throwing her Pokémon balls up in the air and out came her Pokémon surrender in ribbons and glitter.

"Glameow and Luxury center stage." I threw up my Pokémon balls and out came my Pokémon with stars and balloons.

"You aren't going to use your favorite Pokémon on me. Well that a shame we all know that you aren't going to make it to the last round." Temari said with a smirk.

"I don't want my best Pokémon to get tried in this battle. But I consider all my Pokémon the best. But enough lets go. Glameow, use Shadow Claw on Frolass. Luxury, Thunder Bolt on Flygon." I said. Both of my pokemon nodded their heads, and started charging up their attacks.

"Flygon, fly up and use Air Tunnel on Glameow. Frolass, Ice Beam on her Luxury." Temari shouted.

Flygon, wasted no and attacked Glameow with Air Tunnel. While the same thing was happening to Frolass as she charged up her Ice Beam.

"Unleash!" Temari and I both screamed out.

"Flygon, Air Tunnel was come close to Glameow, but Glameow isn't moving what is Sakura planning to do." The announcer shouted over the roar of the crowd.

I smiled when I saw the confused look that Temari was sending me.

"Glameow, jump up then use Swift. Luxury stay there." I said, while everyone around me was looking at me crazy for me to acutely command my Pokémon to do that.

Glameow then jumped up when Flygon released Air tunnel on Glameow, she then released her swift on Flygon. As Flygon attack didn't hit my pokemon, but it hit the Swift and my it explode tiny little glowing stars.

While Glameow was fight with Flygon. Luxury unleashed her Thunder Blot. Just as Frolass released her Ice Beam. As soon as both of the attacks hit each other light exploded everywhere. The lights where coming from both the attacks that just got released on each other. Everyone was in awe from the beautiful light that the pokemon just created, but as soon as it started it ended with the Thunder Bolt Coming through and breaking the Ice Beam.

Tiny ice crystal floated in the air above and around my team. I heard the screen on the board beep. I look at the board to see that I had 65% life left and Temari had 45% of her life left. As soon as all of the crowd saw who won they were cheering for me, and where cheering for Temari saying that she tried her best and that is all that matters.

"And the winner is Sakura of the Akastuki. Well now Sakura please go get your last Pokémon for the last battle." The announcer said

I nodded my head, and walked out of the stage with my Pokémon by my side. Temari then walked up to me.

"Well you aren't the kid that I used to when battles against that's for sure. You've grown up little sis." She said.

"Well ever since they left I grown up. I am one of the most top levels. And I will never get showed up by them anymore if I ever see them again." I sneered out.

"Easy there don't go all hateful in here. And I have no doubt that you won't give up on that goal. Well good job. That was a good match. I'll be cheering for you in the next mat….ch." Temari voice cracked. All I could think was that they was someone behind me that she doesn't like.

What do you guys think? GOOD? BAD? Review and tell me.

And who do you think Temari saw? Please the more reviews I get the more chapters you guys get.

See ya.

Midnight03


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to first start this chapter by saying thank you to Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime and konoha kid by add my story to their Story Alert and also to their favorite story. This chapter is a bit short and sorry about that. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have Sakura in the Akatsuki.

Chapter 4

I turned to look at what was behind me. But the thing that I saw was a blonde hair. And behind that blonde hair was the Akatsuki and the Chicken ass.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" I said while trying to keep the pain out of my voice. But apparently Sasori and Deidara heard because they came up to my and put their arms around me.

"Could we please see the two last contestants." The announcer screamed in her microphone.

I silently walked to get my Pokémon from Konan. When I had I left the room and was on my way to the stage.

"Ok let me introduced the judges that will be helping me today with handing out the ribbon to the winner."

"Today we have Tsunade."

"I am look forward to see the winner of this match." She said this while looking at me. I knew her because she is the one who taught me all of what I know of Pokémon and the human body. She was also the one who picked me up and sat me back on my feet when those jerks left me.

"We all so have the book writer Jiraiya."

"I am also looking forward to the match." He said while looking at Karin and me with a cheesy smile on his face.

"And we have a special surprise today we have Orochimaru. These three people are the top Pokémon professor and trainers. Let's welcome them with great joy."

The crowd screamed at the sight of the most know people in the world.

"I am look forward to see this match I hear that both of these girl are beautiful in battle." He said while give me a look that sent chill up my bones.

"All right let's see who will win. Will it be Karin? Or our sweet Akatsuki cherry blossom Sakura? Let's begin." MnM said.

(I am skipping the battle with Karin because she is boring)

"Come here to get your ribbon." MnM said.

While Tsunade was hold the ribbon out for me.

I went up there to Tsunade gave me my ribbon and whispered in my ear.

"I need to talk to all of the Akatsuki in your dressing room ok."

"Hai I while send the message." I whispered back.

I then walked out of the stage and in my dressing room where all of the Akatsuki were waiting for me.

So any good? It would be awesome for some people to send me their ideas so I could write this faster. Review please.

Midnight03


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every sorry for not updating sooner. I was at another family thing. And I had no internet. But thanks to all that have read my story. And for reviewing with such nice reviews. I left you a bit of a cliffy at the end of chapter 4. Sorry that I have been doing that. I don't mean to but I want it to build up so that more people well read it. Ok now it's time for the disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Enough chapter 5 of What To Do.

Chapter 5

"Good job." Kisame said

"Thank you Kisame. But when I was going against Temari, Orochimaru was look at me like….. well how can I explain it. It's like how a cat does to its prey when it has just been caught." I couldn't finish the sentence because I was remembering what happened when my team left me. I didn't even notice that I was falling. Tell I felt something hard and warm.

I heard fading voice calling my name.

FLASHBACK

"Run I can handle them, you guys go after Orochimaru and Kabuto ok" Shikamaru said while making his pokemon dodge an attack.

"Got it. Be careful. We will come back as soon as we can." I said while run after Sasuke, and Naruto. They run after Orochimaru, and Kabuto before they could hear what Shikamaru said.

When I arrived I look to see that Naruto, and Sasuke were fighting Orochimaru. I tried to run to them but I was blocked by Kabuto.

"Well I can't have you stopping the fight between them so I guess you have to fight me." He said with a smirk on his face. "Zubat, come on out." He threw his poke ball up in the air. And out came a pokemon that looked like a bat, but it didn't have any eyes.

"Quilava, I need you." I said while picking me first caught pokemon. And threw it up in the air.

When the bright light was cut off. A pokemon came out and it looked like a house cat, but it had flames surrounding its neck and on the back of his tail. It was a deep blue every where else.

"Zubat, Supersonic. Then after that use Rollout." He orders while pushing up his glasses higher on his nose.

"Quilava, doge both of them. Then use Fire Fang." I shouted out while trying to keep my cool and looking at both my battle and my team battle.

I could see that both their pokemon are getting really slow but, I noticed it more in Sasuke pokemon. But as soon I got a breath in I was interrupted by a Screech from the Zubat.

"Keep your focus on this battle. Not that one. Oh and keep it up Zubat I don't think that she can keep standing for long." He said while turning his back on me to watch the battle on the other side of the arena. I had use up a lot of effort to keep standing from the Screech that Zubat, but with great difficulty I got up. I look to see Quilava standing up, but she was also leaning on her side.

"Quilava, use Roar if you can. Then Flamethrower trying aiming for Zubat Wings." I managed to speak out. I saw that she weakly nodded her head. And let out a huge roar that blew back Zubat and Kabuto back. She then let loss a huge flamethrower that hurt the pokemon, but since Zubat was on Kabuto it hurt his back as well.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at me and left their backs wide open. In the corner of my eye I saw Kabuto call back his inclusion and move to Orochimaru side. I tried to worn both the boys but it was too late.

"Arbok, use Knockout Gas." The snake used knockout gas on Sasuke and Naruto. So Kabuto collected his Zubat and put them into a bag and two other people from the Sound Team came up and put both of them on their backs.

"What are you going to do with my team?" I asked while trying to get up and stop them.

"Nothing that you need to know little girl. Oh Arbok, use Poison Fang on her to put her out of her messier." The snake said.

I didn't have time to do anything I was tried and couldn't stand up because of the ringing in my ear, from the screech. But all of a sudden I saw a blue and red thing run in front of me. It took me a moment to realize that it was Quilava protecting me like she is supposed to do.

It was too late to tell her not to do anything. Because I then heard a painful growl. I looked to see that she took the bite for me.

When I looked up I saw that that the sound people were gone and I was lying down by my dying pokemon. Then everything was gone and I was in black world.

End of Flash Back.

So how was it? Why did Sakura Faint all of a sudden? What happened to Quilava? Why does Orochimaru want Sasuke and Naruto? All of the question will be answer later on in the chapters. If you Guys review and give me SOME IDEAS I'M RUNNING OUT OF THEM. Thank you for reading What To Do? Review.

Midnight03


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone thank for all the reviews I got. I just love opening my email and seeing I get reviews. Well enough talking about the story I will lets you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but I do not.

Chapter 6

I woke up to have the whole Akatsuki team staring down at me. I tried to move up but something made me stop. I looked down to see two hands keeping me down.

"What just happened?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"We were just going to ask you that. You were speaking about that creepy guy, Orochimaru and then you just collapsed. Luckily, Deidara caught you before you hit the ground. We then were trying to wake you up because you were shaking. What happened?" Pein told me.

"I I had a flashback from when I was on team 7. We fought that snake or Orochimaru and Sasuke and Naruto got knockout from his Arbok. While I was about to get hit by a Poison Fang he sent at me but the first pokemon I ever had took the hit for me. And s-ss-she died right in front of me while I was laying there crying because she protected me like she was supposed to do but she got killed because of me. And af-af-after that I don't know what happen. I just woke up." I was trying to keep the tears in my eyes because I promise myself that I would never ever cry again.

When they were about to say something they were interrupted from a knock on the door. Kisame got up and answer the door. Tsunade came and she took one look at me. Then before I could move or blink she had me in her arms and was giving me a huge hug.

"You did great on your match I knew there was going to be no contest. I mean she was from sound and working for that snake of a teammate. But you also got trained by the best pokemon contester in the world. No one could bet you. I trained you myself which is saying a lot because not any of us have taken on students before. Well that I know of. We don't talk anymore so I don't think they would take on any students like I did, but I also could be wrong." Tsunade said all in one breathe. While putting a finger to think if her teammates took on any students.

"Thank you I know I did great. It was hard but I did it." I heard a knock on the door when I finished. "We want to battle the champions." Was what the voice outside said.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Who could the voice be? Did the teammates of Tsunade take on students? All this questions will be answered in the next chapter. So please review and make it come faster. Also please give me some ideas for this story. Please Review.

Midnight03


	7. Chapter 7

I have been giving you guys a lot of cliff hangers and I'm sorry about that but every time I type this story. I stops right where it's getting good. Well I have to say I am so happy about getting more and more people reading this story. Will let's get on with this story shall we.

Me: Ok Hidan do the disclaimer.

Hidan: Like HELL I will. (Gives me a death glare.)

ME: If you don't do the disclaimer. Something bad will happen to you in this chapter. You got that.

Hidan: Hai Midnight03 doesn't own Naruto. If she did Sakura would have been in Akatsuki.

Chapter 7

Sasori opened the door and I saw the two idiots.

"Ahh so the people that want to battle is Sasuke and Naruto. The younger brothers of Pein and Itachi. That's a laugh. Isn't it guys?" Kisame said.

"Yeah yeah ok well you guys transport there while I will teleport them and their teams." Tsunade said.

"Got it." As we all said this we teleported to the arena. I looked all around. We each have a field that all of us work on sport. Like Hidan work on the physic one and Kisame works on the water field. But if those boys think they will win they must be stupid. Though they will probably get passed all of the other beside Sasori and Deidara. Those two were ranked 4 and 5. Zetsu is ranked 6 the Kisame is ranked 7 then Kakuzu is 8 then Hidan is 9. I am ranked 3. Itachi is ranked 2. And Pein is ranked 1.

"Poof" we all look to see that Sasuke and Naruto and their teams arrived. "Ok well we are tried and we just want to practice so Pein-sama and Itachi-sama will battle you tomorrow ok. I said. "Sakura-chan your back how did your battle go? Did you win?" Naruto said while running up to me and spinning me around in a hug.

"Yes, good and of course I won. Now we want to begin who will go first?" I asked looking at both of them.

"I will" Naruto said with a grin.

"Ok but don't think that this will be an easy match. He's not on the team for his good look. He fights with physical pokemon. Who if you don't remember don't have any weakens? Good luck." I exclaimed while going to my room to get my fighter pokemon.

"Aren't you going to watch sakura?" Someone said behind me.

I turned to look and I saw that my TV in my room was on and Naruto was the one asking me if I was going to see the battle.

"Yea I am I want to see Hidan loss." I said smirking knowing that Hidan was listening.

"What the heck? I can beat him." He shouted

I teleported right behind and heard him mumbling about how he will beat me one day. And take his rightful place. I stood up on my tiptoes and took a big breath. I could also see that the other were trying hard not to laugh.

"IF YOU CAN'T BEAT KUKUZU YOU CAN'T BEAT ME." I shouted in his ear. He jumps about a foot in the air. And started cursing me. But I couldn't help it I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Whatever I am the referee for you two. I will explain the rules. This will be a one on one pokemon battle. This match is with only being with one pokemon and no more. Naruto will go first since he is the challenger. No cheating from the both of you. And if I catch you cheating Hidan, well you know what happened last time." I explained while looking at him in the corner of my eye.

"H-hai-sempi." he replied in a shaky voice.

"Alright call you pokemon." I said

"Vulpix, it your time." Naruto said

I remembered that this pokemon was his first ever and he had a lot of trouble with it at first but when he got in front of the pokemon that where attacking it. The Vulpix protected him.

"Cubone, crush it." Hidan said.

"Vulpix, use Confuse Ray." Naruto shouted his Vulpix then run up to Cubone and tried to make it look in its eyes. But Cubone wasn't going to have anything to do with that, and kept dodging it.

"Sakura use the same attack always. First with me so that if I ever fight against just any physic pokemon that have the move my pokemon won't look into their eyes. Now Cubone, use Headbutt." Hidan order his pokemon to attack Vulpix. Cubone charged forward with great speed.

"Vulpix, doge it now then spin while using Flamethrower." Naruto said with determining in his eyes that he while win this match.

His Vulpix dodged Hidan's attack. Then jumped back and landed on the ground spinning with flames all around him. I realized that it is a protection against other attack and an attack itself. He has gotten stronger then last time I saw him.

"Cubone, use Dig." Hidan said while trying to think of a way to get past his protection.

Cubone dug his way in the ground. Naruto order Vulpix to stop doing what it was doing but as it did that Cubone pop out of the ground and hit Vulpix. I watched carful to see if it was knockout, but to my surprise it wasn't. It just had a black mark where Cubone hit him but that was it.

"It takes a lot more to knockout Vulpix with that level attack." Naruto shouted.

"That impossible I used a Ground type pokemon, on a Fire pokemon, it should be more injured then that bruise on it stomach. Whatever Cubone, use Bonemerange." Hidan said.

Cubone then released his bone and threw it at Vulpix. But Naruto had all ready order it to get out of the way and use Ancient Fire.

I could tell that all of the Akatsuki had astonished looks on their face, because I have the evolved form of Vulpix. And she didn't even know that move.

Cubone could not get out of the way fast enough and fainted.

"Cubone is unable to battle. Vulpix wins." I said while raising the flag to let it know that Naruto side has won.

"Yes I knew I could do it. You were amazing Vulpix." Naruto while running up to his pokemon to give it a big hug.

'He's grown hasn't he.' My inner thought to me.

'Yeah he has but I still don't forgive them.' I thought back to her.

"Good job dobe now it's my turn." He looked all of us over and smirked "Who am I supposed to battle?" he asked.

"Kakuzu your up." Pein order him.

"Hai I know." He got up and walked to his place.

"Good luck Kaku-kun." I said as he walked by me.

"Thank you Saku-chan." He said while walking by me.

"This battle while be between Kakuzu and Sasuke, you will only use one pokemon and that's it. The next battle you will participate is with Naruto against Saso-kun and Dei-kun. Begin." I said.

"Come out Persian." Kakuzu threw the pokemon ball up and the air and out came Persian the cat pokemon.

"Lucario, make no mistake." He threw the black ball up in the air out came a Lucario.

"Persian, use Shadow Force." Persian then disappeared in the black mist that surrounded its body.

"Lucario, focus on his aura then attack with Palm Strike." Lucario closed his eyes and begin searching for Persian. He opened his eyes and used Palm Strike.

I could see the astonished face of Kakuzu. No one could ever do that beside me, Itachi, and Pein.

"H-how did you do t-that? No one has ever been able to do that without battle me once. Even Sakura has trouble dogging that move." Kakuzu voice got lower and lower with each sentence he spoke.

"Well you see my pokemon is a gift that came from my sensei. He like me the best out of everyone he taught so that why he gave me this pokemon. Lucario, only listen to him and I. Now since your pokemon is paralyzed Lucario finish him off by using Force Palm." Lucario then moved with speed that Persian could not even get up.

"L-Lucario wins. Persian is unable to battle." I said still not believing that he won.

I walked to Kakuzu to help him with the injuries on his pokemon. I looked behind me to steer at Sasuke back with all these question running through my head. How strong did you become? Can I beat you if you ever go bad again? And the last one do I still love you?

Hey guys thank you for reading this story. If you guys could send me something to help me with the next chapter. It would really be helpful. Thank you so much for reading this story. And the question that I had in the story will be answer soon. Please review.

Midnight03


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

PLEASE READ THIS!

Hey everyone. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just want your opinion who Sakura should be with. In this story. None of the Akatsuki or the sand siblings will be on this vote. The people will be.

Neji:

Shikamaru:

Sasuke:

Lee:

Sai:

Please vote on which one you guys want the most. I will post the new chapter once I get some new votes but that will probably be tonight around 12:30. Thank you for reading this.

Midnight03


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys thank you for reading the last chapter. The vote for who Sakura will be with is still on. If you guys want to still vote. For now on this story will get a bit more interesting. Thank you for all of you who reviewed my story. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own Pokemon. OK. On with the story.

Chapter 8

"So do you guys want to finish this today? Or do you want some rest." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Hahahaha, you guys think that was the best we can do you only fought with number 9 and 8 you can't fight 7 and 6, because of certain reason. So you will go up against 5 and 4, which are Sasori and I. Then if you beat us you will have to fight Sakura, which she won't go easy on you. Sasori and I can only hurt two of her pokemon and we are fighting four on two." Deidara explained.

The group turned to me while he said that. They were staring at me with their mouths hang open except Sasuke.

"If you are done staring at me. Get to your battle, or are you to tried to do it today?" I asked with a hint of a smirk on my face.

"As if we can keep going right Sasuke." Naruto said

"Hn." The only word he ever speak when he speak to me.

"Alright this battle is between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki VS. Deidara, and Sasori. This battle is a double battle you can use 2 pokemon each. The challengers are to go first. Begin" I explained.

"Luxray, you're up." As Sasuke threw up I could see Deidara gulp. The reason why he gulped is because Deidara is a Ground type user and Sasori is a Poison.

"Gabite, time to show your strength." Naruto threw the ball up. I measured up the percent that Dei-kun and Saso-kun can win and it's not that good.

"Muk, take the floor." Sasori may not look like it but he is scared, he does not want me to fight these two.

"Sandslash, it your time to shine." I could see the shaking hand of Dei-kun when he threw his poke ball.

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt on both of them." Luxray then started to charge his body with thunder.

"Gabite, get in there fast and use Dragon Claw on Muk." That what Naruto misunderstood. Muk's body is surrounded by poison.

"Muk, use Double Team." When Gabite was close to Muk. 10 images of Muk surrounded it.

"Gabite, calm down. Focus and use Super Slash on all of them." Gabite then closed his eyes and focused on his move.

"Not if I can help it Sandslash move in there and use Protect." Sandslash most people usually say that they are slow. But Deidara has trained his to be fast so to save Sasori pokemon if ever need.

Sandslash and Gabite went at each other but Sandslash protection still held.

"Shame you forgot about Luxray Thunderbolt." Sasuke said.

I saw Luxray move with speed that was faster than mine own Luxray.

There was an explosion of both attack of the opposite side.

When I could finally get a look at the damage, I saw that both Saso-kun and Dei-kun pokemon fainted.

"Sandslash and Muk are unable to battle. Point goes to the challengers. Send out your next pokemon Sasori, Deidara." I held up a flag to the side that Sasuke and Naruto where on.

"Tsk this is hard but it's come down to you Skarmory." Deidara threw up his pokemon that he got four weeks ago.

"Deidara you can't use that one. He is not ready for battle yet." Sasori argued.

"It is against the rules to change the last pokemon that has already been put in battle I'm sorry but that is the pokemon he has to battle with." I said while explain the rule that we all had to live by.

"Fine we will follow the rule. Drapion come out we need your assists right now." Out came Drapion.

"Are you going to change your pokemon or using the same pokemon?" I asked.

"We are going to use the same pokemon until they can't battle anymore." Naruto said to me with a grin. I just looked at him with sad eyes. He hasn't change beside that he was with Orochimaru. I just nodded my head to let him know I heard him.

"Alright begin." I waved the flag down to they could start.

"Skarmory, Silver Wing then use Gust." Skarmory flew up high and started with silver wing.

"Drapion, use Poison Sting then swing your tail while using Swift." Drapion used Poison Sting on Luxray.

Luxray dodged every one of the little points that were covered in poison. On the other battle Skarmory even though he is new he kept coming with all the attack that Deidara order him.

"Enough of this Naruto we want to win don't we." He got a nod in reply. "Well then use the move sensei showed us. Luxray, Bolt Tackle." Sasuke order his pokemon.

"Gabite combined your Tunnel Winds with his Luxray Bolt Tackle." Naruto shouted.

I was shocked they combined that so easily like it was practice to them. Sasori and Deidara didn't even have time to call out an attack. But I notice that the attacks still kept going.

"Espeon, protect Skarmory and Drapion from the attack." I called out my Espeon.

"Umbreon, help Sakura Espeon." I turned to see Itachi call out his pokemon to.

When Sasuke and Naruto pokemon got finished with the attack I turned to see Espeon and Umbreon in front of Sasori and Deidara pokemon.

"H-h-how not even sensei pokemon can stand that attack? Yet your pokemon can. How?" Sasuke was shocked that much was obvious.

I didn't answer him because I was already in front of Sasori and Deidara pokemon with my Eevee out helping me heal them. So Itachi explained. "The reason why mine and Sakura pokemon survived the attack is because they are mates. There power has increased ever since they became one with each other." You could see the confusion on their faces.

"Ah hell. I even know that if your pokemon mates with one of its evolution it gets stronger." Hidan snort at the end think he was smart.

"Yeah because I told you when you could not figure out why your pokemon would not leave its mates so you had to catch that pokemon." I slapped his head when I said that. "Now you are going to take a brake and you will fight me tomorrow or whenever you like got it." I turned to stare at them.

"Why can't we….." Naruto started to say.

"Because I just had a competition and I'm tried so I want to go to the amusement park. Who wants to come with me?" I turned to Dei-kun and Saso-kun with my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." They both sighed in defeat. Knowing that they couldn't escape my puppy dog eyes.

"We'll go to." I heard behind me.

"Fine if you want to go you stay behind and don't think about doing anything because I will be having my Espeon out with me she will see anything that you think about so think carefully." I turned to go get ready for it.

"What time we leaving Saku-chan?" Deidara asked.

"We will leave in 10 minutes. Let me get ready." I walked to my bedroom when I shut my door. I didn't know there where a pair of eyes watching me, until I turned around.

Thank you for reading this chapter of What To Do. Who do you think those eyes belong to? I bet you will never Guess.

Itachi: They belong to.

Tobi: (Hits Itachi With a flying pan.) I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that Itachi.

Well let's get on to the end of this. It would be very helpful for you guys to give me some ideas for the next's chapter. Thank you guys again for all of this. I have a question. Do you guys think I should do a Bleach Fanfiction. With Grimmjow and my OC.

And maybe do one with Gaara and Sakura. If you guys think I should tell me and give me ideas. Thank you again.

Midnight03


	10. Chapter 9

I was sad when I saw no one give me there reviews on chapter 8. I was so excited to get some but that's alright. Here the next chapter of what to do. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9

When I turned around all I could look at was red eyes stare at me. I tried to scream but nothing would come out and couldn't look away. These eyes brought back a memory from my past.

Flashback

"Sensei, when are we going to get to the gym, I want to win my first gym badge and come closer to being the champion. So I can beat my brother." Naruto was pouting again because he was tired of walking and wanted to win the badge.

"How do you know that you going to win dobe?" Sasuke spoke up from behind us.

"Because Teme I will beat my brother and become the greatest pokemon champion ever." Naruto jumped up when he said this.

"But Naruto-kun you don't know that you are going to win against the entire gym leaders, you could lose some. Don't get caught up in all of this when you just got your pokemon." I was tried to but you don't hear me whining about it. I was just glad that I could get out of the house. All I heard in there was how great my brother was doing. I know he great in all, but I am tired of hear it.

"Sakura is right Naruto you need to slow down and have fun. You guys are too young to be caught up in all the battles. Anyways we will stop here tonight." Kakashi-sensei sat his stuff down and rolled out his sleeping bag.

We did the same; once we eat and feed are pokemon. They fell asleep, but I stayed up and looked at the stars in the sky. I heard a noise come from behind me I turned to look at it. I relished it was a pokemon so I got out my pokedex and held it in front of the pokemon.

"Absol, the disaster pokemon, it normally warns people from coming of bad things that are about to happen." The voice broke through the machine.

I stared at the pokemon when I learned what it did.

"Why are you here? Did something happen to my family?" I asked trying not to scare it.

It just looked at me. So nothing happened to my family, but then who. It then clicked. I turned to look at them.

"Something going to happen to my team, right?" I asked while looking at him.

He nodded his big head. And disappeared in the black of the forest.

When I learned this I fell down on my sleeping bag. I thought of all the things everyone has said to me.

"You will never be good enough."

"Weak you can't ever have strong pokemon."

"Why is someone like her with one of the best sensei and the little brothers of the elite pokemon battlers?"

Those thoughts came back fueling my strength. I will protect my team.

I woke up with Absol looking down at me. I realized that I must have fell down when my thoughts of the past came back.

"Something going to happen isn't? And it's going to be with Sasuke and Naruto. Right?" I looked at the Absol in front of me.

He nodded his head at disappeared and me.

I heard a knock on my door then.

"Sakura are you ok in there you been in there a long time." Deidara was the one that knock.

"Yeah I fine don't worry ok I'll be out in a minute." I got on a t-shirt that was given to me by Deidara.

"Ok were waiting." I heard his footstep leaving.

I got on shorts. And shoes and I was walking to where the others were.

'I will stop whatever they are planning to do.'

What do you think the boys are planning on doing? This question will be answered in the next chapter. If you have any more questions you can review this chapter and I will explain. But try to guess what the boys are doing. Please review. It will get me to update more.

Midnight03


	11. AUTHOR NOTE 2

PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!

Another Author Note

Sorry about this guys but I was just wondering if I should write two more stories.

I have one in mind. It's another sasusaku. The summary is this. Have you ever been almost killed by your parents? What about can you shift into two animals? Have you ever had vampires save you? Have you ever been betrayed by your friends? I have. My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my life. The Title of this one is A Hard Life.

I don't know if you guys would like this but it's a bleach one. It's with Grimmjow and an OC.

Here is the summary I don't remember any of my memories from when I was a human, not my name of my family or my name that my human parents gave me, because my memories start when I was a Hollow. The only person that I can trust right now is Grimmjow-sama. But I don't even know if trusting him is the right to do. The title of this one is Kaori.

Please tell me your ideas if I do these stories. Thank you again for reading this message. I will post what to do chapter 10 some time tonight.


	12. Chapter 10

**Thank u for reviewing the last chapter. This is chapter 10. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

I walked to the group and I saw that Deidara and Sasori where on one side and the rest where on the other. I walked to the side that Sasori and Deidara where on and turned to the other side.

"Ok I need names on which your friends are." I told the boys, they nodded their head and turned to them.

"The one with blue whitish hair is Suigestu, he been on my team ever since I left Konoha, he mostly uses water pokemon. Juugo is the one with Orange hair; he uses normal type of pokemon. And the girl with red hair is Karin you saw, or for Sakura battle, she was at the contest she uses mixed type like physic and fire." Sasuke said while pointing to each one of them.

"This is my team. The girl with blue hair is Hinata, her pokemon that she uses are flying type. The boy to my left that has brown hair is Kiba his pokemon look mostly like dogs, he always has akamaru out, and the boy with black hair is Shino he uses bug type pokemon." Naruto pointed to each one.

"Ok will you know that I am in the pokemon league, but I will give you an introduction. My name is Sakura Haruno, I have many type of pokemon so I am mostly the one that can train any type of pokemon. And this is my team. The on my left is Sasori you know what pokemon he battles with, he is like my older brother. And this is Deidara you know what type he fights with, he is also like my older brother. We are stronger together then apart but we are strong alone to. Now since that's done lets go to the park." I walk to where the park was.

"Why did you tell them all that they almost killed us?" Sasori walked beside me and whispered in my ear.

"The reason I did that is because the boys know that I will protect those who are closet to me, so that was a threat and a warning. If they do anything to you guys. They will have me kicking there butt in the battle against me tomorrow." I whispered back.

"But how do you know that you are going to win Saku-chan they beat me and Sasori in less than ten minutes flat?" Deidara took a worried glance at me when he said that.

"The reason why is because they used to always go easy on me when we where a team. And what is the saying. "That it's hard to break old habits"." I tried to keep the fear in my voice when I talked about my past.

"But let's not think about that right now ok, I'll race you to the park." With that I took off with the guys at my heel and the other group trying to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Review to get the next chapter up.<strong>

**Midnight03**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey thank you to those that have reviewed. This is chapter 11 of what to do. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

We arrived at the park in a few minutes without even losing a breath. Well for my team that is. The other were panting to catch their breath.

I took a look at what was around me. The trees were especial green this time of year. The smell of popcorn and cotton candy. And the children running around without a care in the world. I wish I could be like them, but I grew up.

"You can go anywhere you want. it's paid for by us." I spoke to them.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto yelled while running to the nearest rollercoaster.

I felt a buzzing on my marriage finger where my ring was. I looked at Sasori and Deidara. And noticed that there was buzzing to.

"Um we are going to the Red Dragon Rollercoaster." With that I ran to the place where the Red Dragon Rollercoaster was, with Sasori and Deidara on my heals.

When we got to a place where they couldn't see us we went into the forest and sat down I looked at my ring on my marriage finger and contracted on making my image appear in the meeting room just like the other.

When I open my eyes I saw that the other members were already there. I went to my place on the left hand.

"Is everyone here?" We all nodded are heads. "Good now down to business at hand. As you all know we had people challenge us for the title and they took out Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori." Pein looked at them when he said their names. "The next person they are challenging is Sakura since she is number 3. Sakura what do you say to this?" they all turned to look at me waiting for an answer.

"If you are asking if I can fight against them Pein-sama, I can fight against them. And if I lose I will only ask for your forgiveness, and ask if you change me back into a pokemon." I had a shaky voice when I said this. I really did not want to get change back into a pokemon, but I promised Pein-sama and Itachi-sama that if I ever let someone battle them I would get change back into my pokemon form.

Gasps were heard all round me when I said this. They knew I was a pokemon before all of this happened because I was so depressed. I ask this creepy men to turn me into one.

"Sakura I won't do that-" I stopped him before he said anything else.

"Pein-sama you promised me that if I ever loss a battle and you guys have to battle that you would change me back into a pokemon." I turned my back when I saw their faces held pity. "I don't need pity right now I need strength. If you don't mind I will be leaving Pein-sama." With that I disappeared from the meeting.

(Pein P.O.V.)

I look at the spot that Sakura occupied a minute ago. Her whole life has been hard being daughter of a gym leader. And a sister of gyms leaders is hard. She was expected to be great in everything even at the beginning of her travel.

"Leader-sama, do you think that Sakura will lose her battle tomorrow? If she does are you going to change her into a pokemon?" I turned to the person that spoke. It was Sasori and behind him was Deidara.

"I really don't know if she will win, but if she wants to be a pokemon I will turn her into one but on one thing she has to be our pokemon." I felt bad that she was always going to protect us yet she is only 16.

"She to soft that girl, she does not want to battle those boys at her full strength because she is too afraid to hurt them." Kisame spoke.

"She may be soft Kisame but she will fight them when she has to. That's what she promised us when she started to train with us." Deidara spoke through his teeth trying not to jump on Kisame for speaking to his little sister like that.

"Alright will I want to talk to you about that? You are dismissed. Deidara, Sasori you can go back to the amusement park but be back in 1 hour because you have already been out 3." With that everyone left the meeting room.

"What I'm I going to do Konan she too young to be dealing with this stuff." I sat down with a sigh.

"I don't know Pein, but it's her life she will figure it out." Konan said. While walking out of the room to do who knows what?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey who was it did you like that I made sakura into a pokemon. Do you think that she will be able to battle both Naruto and Sasuke? Where did sakura run of to?<strong>

**I don't think I made myself clear, but I accept review and helpful comments, but I don't like people saying anything about my story. So I would like if you don't dis it. If you don't like it don't read it. Thank you please review.**

**Midnight03**


	14. Chapter 12

**So how did you guys like the surprise in the last chapter. This chapter she still doesn't battle the boys yet. So without farther ado what to do Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 (Saku)<strong>

I walked to calm myself down. I blocked out all of the sound that where around me. I can't believe that they think I won't fight against Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura we have to leave in a few minutes Leader-sama says that we have already been here 3 hours. Are you ok?" Deidara was the one that asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just tried because of the contest I did today." I replied.

"Okay will we need to find the groups so we can get them a room?" Sasori then pulled out a pokemon ball. Pushed the button and out came one of his pokemon.

"Dug."

"Dugtrio can you help us find Sasuke and his group." Sasori asked.

"Dug." and it went off.

I looked at Deidara and we threw our pokemon in the air.

"Sky"

"Umbre"

"Can you two help to?" They nodded.

"Ok will I guess we should spilt up to find them faster. I will go to the training grounds." I walked to where the training grounds were.

"You were on Naruto old teammate right?" Someone asked behind me. I turned to look and saw it was Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"Yeah I was. why?" I wondered why Naruto wasn't there.

"We want to battle to see if you are going to be a match for Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Well I should be a match for both of them but you all want to battle me?" I would probably injure their pokemon and then I would have to deal with Pein-sama and Itachi-sama, that wouldn't be fun.

"Yes. Please may we have your permission to fight you?" Kiba I saw had an annoyed look on his face, he wanted to battle now.

"Fine I give you permission to fight me, all of you." The looks on their face were priceless; they did not see that coming.

"Fine, Altaria I need your help." Hinata threw a ball up in the air. Out of it came a huge bird like pokemon with blue and red feathers.

"Mightyena fight with all you got." Kiba tossed the ball in the air out came a pokemon that looked a dog, but had a spike on his tail. It also looked like his ribs where sticking out.

"Beedrill." Out of Shino ball came a bee like pokemon.

"Umbreon, Glaceon, Dragonair, show them we aren't weak." I threw out two of my pokemon balls, because I all ready had Umbreon out.

"Altaria, use Gust with Powder Snow." Her pokemon started to use gust but before she was at fuel power.

"Dragonair, use Rage and Dragon Claw together." Dragonair I trained her with Itachi Gengar, she had to be fast to get a hit on it, because it always kept moving about.

"Mightyena, use Roar to stop her Dragonair, then back it up with a Fire Fang." I heard Mightyena let out a high roar it moved Glaceon and Umbreon because they weren't doing anything.

"Umbreon run at Mightyena using Quick Attack then use Shadow Claw." Umbreon charged at Mightyena, but before the quick attack could hit Mightyena, Umbreon jump up and twisted in the air.

"Beedrill, use Poison Drill on Umbreon whiles she in the air and then use Pin Missile." Shino, Beedrill came straight for Umbreon I knew that this was going to happen.

"Glaceon, use Dragonair body to jump and use Ice Shards then use Icy Wind." Glaceon run at Dragonair body using that to jump in the air and use ice shards at Beedrill.

"Beedrill, doge it." Shino Beedrill doge but he forgot that Glaceon was still charging her icy wind.

"Glaceon, use Icy Wind." I started to say but Kiba interrupted me.

"Mightyena, use Slash on Dragonair and Flamethrower on Glaceon." Mightyena run at Dragonair and tried to slash her face.

"Dragonair, use Bounce to doge." My Dragonair bounced up in the air and stayed there.

"Tsk this is hard then I thought. Mightyena still use flamethrower on Glaceon." His Mightyena kept coming at Glaceon.

"Kiba-san I never said I would go easy on you. Umbreon get in front of Glaceon and use Protect." Umbreon did as I said and somehow manage to get in between the space that was still left by them and used protect.

"Beedrill stop the Protect before it is fuelling executed and use you Triple Drill." Shino pokemon must have fought an Umbreon to know that it takes time, especially for an Umbreon, too use a protect.

"You guys are good but not good enough. You left many opening where I could have attack but I wanted to see if you could withstand my pokemon attack. It looks like you can't. Well let's end this. Umbreon use Shadow Ball, Glaceon use Ice Punch, Dragonair use Physic and Dragon Flame." These were my pokemon weakest attack it shouldn't do that much damage.

But they were canceled. "Dang it I overestimate them."

"Hinata, Kiba, lets use the triple attack we been working on." Shino shouted.

"B-but Shino-kun we only learned how to do it right." Hinata seemed scared for whom I don't know.

"It's the only attack we have left Hinata let's get ready Mightyena Flame Wheel." Kiba shouted.

"Beedrill, use Furry Attack." Shino yelled.

"Altaria, use Swift." Hinata voice went higher then I have ever heard it go before.

"Now combined them to create Light Wheel." The three shouted together.

I admit there attack was beautiful but I had no time to admire it.

"Ok guys let's do this. Glaceon Chilly Breath, Dragonair Hyper Beam, Umbreon Shadow String. Then combined them into Ultimate Line attack." Most Umbreon don't know Shadow String attack, I learned it from one of the gym leaders years ago he was lazy but so strong. I can understand why he beat everyone; it was because they thought that he was weak.

This attack is one of my strongest combos with my pokemon. I think it's because these were the first pokemon I ever had beside Quilava. They were my first team.

When are pokemon hit each other with their attacks. There was a huge explosion on that made the other trainers move a bit back.

When the smoke blew away I saw an Infernape, and a Mudkip in front of the knocked out pokemon. My pokemon jumped out of the little smoke and landed right beside me. Expect Umbreon she got hit by Mudkip Screech.

"UMBREON!" I run forward to catch her.

She landed in my arms safely. I turned to see who order to attack my pokemon. It was Naruto.

"Why are you attacking my team Sakura?" he sneered at me.

"I was battling with them; because they asked, but what I want to know is way did your Mudkip attack Umbreon? She was doing nothing." I stared at him.

"I order Mudkip to attack because she was getting closer to my team." His voice got hard at the end.

"Have you ever heard that Umbreon has bad eyesight in dust? And here I thought that she was your favorite years ago." I turned and put Glaceon and Dragonair into their right pokemon balls.

"Wwhat do you mean?" I heard Naruto say behind me.

"I mean that this is the Eevee that traveled with me when I was on your team." I started to walk away.

"Is that true?" he whispered.

"It is true Uzumaki Naruto, this is the First Eevee Sakura ever had." I turned to look at Sasori and Deidara and saw that behind him he had Sasuke and his team. "Now it's time to go back." My team then moved to my side and we walked back to the battle arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like the battle scene. It's hard to write those so sorry if it was boring. I will post another chapter today or tomorrow.<strong>


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's me again hope you like the last chapter. In this chapter you will find out who sakura brothers and sister are. Well let's get started here is what to do chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. I would love to but I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

When we arrived I saw Pein-sama and Itachi-sama waiting outside for us. Sasori run up to them and started to talk in hush voices.

"What's the matter Pein-sama? Is someone hurt?" I asked walking to them.

"Nothing the matter I was just asking Sasori if he knew when you wanted to battle with Sasuke and Naruto. O and also um will how do I say this um..." his voice got lower and lower with his sentence.

"Um Sakura your brother's and sister are coming to watch you tomorrow." Sasori finished what Pein-sama was going to say.

I was quite for a moment but when it sunk in. My eyes widened.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"It's not that bad Sakura. Siblings are nice." Naruto voice said.

"Yeah your siblings aren't bad but mine are. Have you ever had two of your brothers be gym leaders and one of them is your twin." My mind was running a mile a minute.

"No we have brothers that are the champions." Sasuke voice broke though my little mind run.

"That may be true, but they are Two or one or the same age as you. Mine are one for my brother Kankuro, two for my sister, which you know Temari, and my twin brother Gaara. I have to keep up the title for myself. When my brother both have gym to uphold. My sister has a clothing store to uphold and she also has her own breeding system for her pokemon, Kankuro, Gaara, and me." I was out of air at the end of that because during it I was trying to calm down.

"Is there anything else I need to know? Like is my father coming to?" My voice was quite.

I did not want my father here because he would just put more things that I need to uphold. My father hated me. And when I say hated I mean hated me. He was always trying to find one mistake so he could hit me and tell me to do it again. When thinking of that my mind found an old memory came back. I felt myself fall and felt the cold hard ground of the floor.

_Flash Back_

_Cyndaquil came back to me when she finished her attack. I turned to where my family was watching Kankuro and me battling. My father came up to me._

_"Her form was way off. She left her right side completing open for an attack. And you weren't order her fast enough. You will never be a gym leader." When finished he slapped me with enough force and sent my back into the wall._

_"SAKURA!" Temari shouted when I hit the wall._

_I heard her run to me. I felt her lift me into a sitting position. I open my eyes to see Gaara looking at me with unreadable eyes, Kankuro looking at me like he wanted to be beside Temari seeing what injuries I got just from that hit, and my father looking at me with such cold hard eyes I had to look away._

_"Temari get away from that trash, she is not worth our sympathy." He orders her to get away._

_"She is not trash and she never will be, she is the youngest of us and just needs more time to get the entire thing that you have carved into our minds. And just because mom die when she had Sakura does not mean that Sakura is a demon. Mom would never want to see the child she gave her life for on the ground in front of the men that help her come it to this world." Temari voice echoed thought out the training grounds._

_I heard father stomps come closer to us. I pushed through the pain and got up fast so I could take the hit for Temari. But this hit took me under and I was lost in the back of my eyelids._

_Flashback End_

When I woke up from my daze I was looking into the eyes of Deidara. I looked around to see that I was in the meeting room that we use.

"Sakura you have feinted twice since they have came back. What happening to you?" Pein-sama asked.

"I don't know what happening I have been having flashback from the time before I became a pokemon and after they left." I truly did not know what happen.

"Well if this happens tomorrow I'm going to put you out of your match with those two and have Kisame fight them." When he noticed that I was going to interrupt "That is an order Sakura! Got it" Pein-sama voice held no arguments. So I just nodded my head.

"Okay I need you to get some sleep. We will need you at your highest to fight them, but before you go to bed I want you to watch this." He handed me a disc.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a match between Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke, Naruto. Zetsu got it. But I want you to watch to see what level they are at." He said.

"I will do the best I can Pein-sama, Itachi-sama." I bowed to them as they left my room.

I walked to my DVD player and put the disc in. At first all I saw was a black screen, but then I saw the battle. The bad thing was that this was at the end of the battle.

"Arcanine, Fire Tunnel on Seviper" Sasuke voice broke through.

"Dodge it Seviper and then use poison Fang on Arcanine." Orochimaru snake like voice order his pokemon.

"Fire Blast to counter." Sasuke order.

"Golbat, use Fury Cutter on Manectric." Kabuto shouted.

"Manectric, use Thunder in Fury Cutter so that the damaged is done to his pokemon." Naruto order.

What I saw at the end of that battle is what I was excepting to see. I saw Seviper and Golbat on the ground unable to get up.

"Good job Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun you guys will be perfect for the mission I will send your teams on." Orochimaru patted both of the boys on the head.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama, now we will take our leave." They both left.  
>"Did you enjoy the show Sakura-chan?" Kabuto voice asks me.<p>

"What?" I looked around me and saw that no one was there.

"We are talking to you by the TV. Did you see how strong they got they even beat me and Kabuto." His creepy smiled was on my face.

"No matter how strong they got I will still win. I beat Tsunade-sama when I was 14 and I beat all of the Akatsuki when I was 15 even though I never fought Itachi-sama and Pein-sama. I will defeat them before they even have the chance to battle with them." I was about to leave when I heard to the next sentence come out of the snakes mouth.

"Aw yes the spell that you have on you."

* * *

><p><strong>That's right the sand siblings are Sakura brothers and sister. Hope you guys liked this chapter I will have the next chapter posted tomorrow or the next day. Thank again for the reviews.<strong>

**Midnight03**


	16. Chapter 14

**I left you guys with a very big cliffy and I'm sorry about that, but I haven't had one of those in a long time so my mind was saying Do it Do it So I did it. Anyways this chapter is a very short one and I'm sorry about that. My chapter would be longer if some of you guys give me ideas for the next chapter. But thank for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"W-what did you just say?" I could barely hear myself talk.

"You don't think that I wouldn't know that you had pokemon DNA in you. I was the one that told the men that give you that scratch on your arm that scared over. It was an experiment I was working on and you were my test subject." Orochimaru laugh as he saw my face turn white.

"You did this to me, you made a pokemon." I took a calming breath, "If you are planning something and it has to do with both of those boys. I don't care if they were on my team I will defeat both of them tomorrow." I started to turn the TV off "Oh and you can come watch them tomorrow. I will love to see the faces of the police when they see you surrounded by Akatsuki. Bye" I turned off the TV. When that was done I immediately run to Pein-sama and Itachi-sama room.

The door slammed on the wall and ever member of the Akatsuki turn to look at me. Deidara and Sasori took one look of my white face and where beside me in a flash.

"What's the matter Saku-chan?" Sasori asked me.

"I know who changed me into a pokemon. Or at least who order the person to turn me into a pokemon." My voice was still shaky from the discovery.

I could see the surprise on everyone faces. Because they found a way to change me back, but they never found out who did it to me.

"Who did it to you sakura?" Pein-sama questioned me.

"One of Orochimaru men did it to me; he said he wanted to test a new project on me. The DVD Zetsu-san found was not a recording it was at first but when Sasuke an Naruto finished their battle and they left and I was about to turn it off, but I stopped when Orochimaru started to talk and when he said my name I knew it wasn't a recording they somehow found out my TV number and where able to get on it to talk to me." When I finished I was crying. Deidara and Sasori put me in there arms and let me cry saying sweet things to me.

I had so many things going on this week and I need to let it all out. And I did just that, when I was finished I fell asleep in the arms of my brother like figures.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a sweet ending don't you think…...<strong>

**No not that kind of ending. This story has only began.**

**I felt weird saying that it remind me of zira off of the lion king 2. Funny anyways tell me what you guys think. Review and send me some help to do more chapters.**

**Midnight03**


	17. Chapter 15

**Ok thank you all for the reviews. In this chapter it's in Orochimaru P.O.V. Which I remind you was very hard to do. I can't think like him its creepy trying to think what he was try to say. But anyway it was fun doing this chapter. It might take so time to get the next chapter up and I am sorry about that but I will have it as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry it so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 (Orochimaru P.O.V)<strong>

"She has not changed at all she is still the weak girl we left, Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke voice told me when they came back that the girl Sakura that was on their team so many years ago is still the same.

"I wouldn't say that Sasuke-kun. I have been keep information on all the Akatsuki and it looks like she is only third to your brothers." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto-san is right. Sasuke you saw what she did to my team and that was only three of her pokemon. I can't image what her other pokemon skill are." Naruto voice told Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto-kun if you could tell me what pokemon she had when she was battling your team?" Kabuto asked.

"Um she had an Umbreon, a Dragonair, and a Glaceon." Naruto replied.

Kabuto search through his cards that he had on ever person he has ever fought and wants to fight them again.

"Ah here it is. Her card it say that she is the third person in the Akatsuki because she was able to beat both Sasori and Deidara. It also says that she has two brothers and one sister. Her brothers are both gym leaders, their names are Gaara and Kankuro. Her sister owns a shop for breeding pokemon, her names is Temari. For Sakura I am really surprised she has come this far. It says that her battling pokemon are Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Dragonair, Delcatty, and Jolteon. Her contest pokemon are Glameow, Luxray, Minccino, Staraptor, Lopunny, and Riolu. She sometimes switch these pokemon to change up thing because all of the Akatsuki challenged her to battle because she has beat everyone of them to get to where she is." Kabuto read of the card.

"When did Sakura-chan beat them to get to her spot?" Naruto was clearly surprised by the new information.

"It says that she beat them when she was 13. So that is two years after you two left." Kabuto answered.

"That's enough of that we need you to get sleep so that you can beat Sakura tomorrow and remember she is going to have her family there tomorrow. People used to say that Sakura and Gaara have the best combination attack with two of their strongest pokemon for so don't attack before the signal." I said while getting and walking to my room.

"Soon Sakura very soon. You will be my pokemon tomorrow and you will only listen to me." I quietly said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>So both pain and Orochimaru want Sakura to be there pokemon. What will happen? Find out next time on What to do?<strong>

**Midnight03**


	18. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I have been busy with my friend's birthday parties going to rangers and Cats game. So sorry. I need everyone help. I need your OC to help me with this chapter that I have in mind if you will allow me to use your OC I would be very grateful.

Send me a message if can. I thank you again and I apologize that I haven't updated this story.

Midnight03


End file.
